Lekgolo
The LekgoloHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190 - "Lekgolo: the Elite name for the Hunter race". (Latin Ophis congregatioBestiarum) are a species of small colonial worm-like creatures that can join together to form purpose specific assemblages, such as Mgalekgolo. Mgalekgolo are commonly referred to by Humans as Hunters. The cores of Scarabs are also seemingly made up of Lekgolo worms.Bungie Weekly Update 01/11/08. Every worm-like creature is an individual eel about 1.4 meters long, with its own central nervous system. It is speculated that the Lekgolo's nervous system can operate a small distance outside of its own body, explaining how the Mgalekgolo are a collective being. These worms isolated Mendicant Bias from the rest of the Forerunner Dreadnought when it unsuccessfully attempted to escape from High Charity. The only time that individual Lekgolo can be seen in the Halo games is in Halo 3. If you shoot at a dead hunter's body, small eel-like creatures will fly out of the corpse, but will disappear after a few seconds. See Mgalekgolo for more information on Lekgolo assemblages. History The Lekgolo evolved on their homeworld of Te and fed by burrowing through the ground of their planet. They came into contact with the Covenant when the alien collective landed in search of Forerunner artifacts. They found only the remains of a space station which had once contained many artifacts, but was now bare due to the actions of the worms, which had broken down and eaten the devices. The Prophets viewed this as heresy, and declared war on the Lekgolo in what would later be called the Taming of the Hunters. With the aid of an unnamed Arbiter, the Covenant were victorious and absorbed the defeated worms into their ranks. Groups of the aliens were given thick armor plates and Fuel Rod Cannons to help them serve the Covenant as Mgalekgolo. With the Covenant Civil War, the species was divided into those that supported the Covenant Loyalists and the Covenant Separatists. The species' fate after the events of Halo 3 is unknown, although it is assumed that Te was not affected by the war. Trivia *"Lekgolo" is Tswana for "one hundred", probably a reference to their hive-like physiology. *Lekgolo blood is a glowing orange, and supposedly smells like burnt plastic.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 221 *''Ophis'' means snake. Congregatio means assembly, society, union. Translated it means "assembly of snakes", no doubt alluding to their physical structure. *Lekgolo stopped Mendicant Bias from taking off in the Forerunner Dreadnought by short circuiting the ship's systems. *In Halo 3, a Scarab is made up of Lekgolo as they appear throughout the vehicle. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, one can easily kill a Lekgolo by just one shot by the M6D Pistol in the back. *You can see a Lekgolo worm by shooting a dead hunter's body in Halo 3. *The Lekgolo are the most plentiful members of the Covenant, around the trillions in number. *When you shoot a worm out of a Hunter in Halo 3, it will wiggle, squirm, and then disappear. *The word 'Lekgolo' has 7 letters in it, yet another reference to Bungie's favorite number. See Also *Hunter *Taming of the Hunters *Ogada Nosa Fasu *Igido Nosa Hurru *Assault Cannon *Fuel Rod Gun Sources Category:Covenant Species